tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Mindbender
Dr. Mindbender Secrets Mindbender's secrets, as of 2018: BATs Mindbender’s BATs are currently keeping order across the US, but they are operating well past their operating parameters. They were designed as shock troopers, not peace-keepers, and Mindbender is having trouble managing them all, even with the help of Over Kill and X. It’s only a matter of time before one of them gets pushed past its programming and there is a massacre in a Cobra-controlled territory. Mindbender is trying to keep this possibility from Cobra Commander until he finds a fix. BOWs (Bio-Organic Weapons) Dr. Mindbender has been working on Bio-Organic Weapons – massive, twisted bio-engineered monsters. He hasn’t really worked out a way to truly control them. Right now, they’re worse than BATs – they can be released onto a battlefield and ideally pointed in a direction, but chances of collateral damage and friendly fire is high. Nonetheless Mindbender continues his research, even keeping a few in the levels beneath the White House. Surely nothing bad could come of that… Brainwave Scanner Something is wrong with the Brainwave Scanner – leftover code from Dr. Venom’s original programming. Mindbender’s tried to isolate it, but he’s been so busy with everything else that he hasn’t been able to narrow it down. For now, he’s trying not to use it except for making copies of the brainwaves of important members of Cobra Command. Interrogator, Typhoid, and X have been trained in the use of the BWS, but Mindbender hasn’t revealed its newly-discovered flaw to them. Clones Mindbender’s continued to make “just in case” clones for Cobra Command replacements, as well as those of historical leaders in case there’s a need to swiftly replace Cobra Commander. Mindbender’s finest creation to date is Hannibal, who has been acting as Cobra Commander’s North American general in the mysterious absence of Major Bludd. Mindbender had a clone of Destro all ready to go, but Destro’s seeming return to life has sadly dashed his plans to use a Mindbender-programmed clone. Cobra-La Somewhere in the Himalayan Mountains there is a colony of former experiments of Mindbender’s. Sure, they’ve just kept to themselves for years, but there’s a chance they’ve just been laying low, waiting to strike in revenge for Mindbender’s torturous tests. Mindbender is looking for an excuse to take a force to wipe them out, but doesn’t want to have to admit he’s responsible for their very creation and existence. Coil The rumor is that the Coil is a secret sub-faction of Cobra members dissatisfied with Cobra Commander’s leadership and looking for an opportunity to take over. The reality is that the Coil has been taken over by Cobra Commander himself as a way to monitor and redirect subversive forces within Cobra. Overlord thinks he runs the Coil with the help of Mindbender, but in truth Mindbender feeds him what he wants to hear and reports everything right back to Cobra Commander. Crimson Guard The Crimson Guard are famously fiercely loyal to Cobra Commander, but what most don’t realize is that Dr. Mindbender is the one who designed and implements their indoctrination regiment. Officially, the Siegies are programmed to follow the Commander under all circumstances, no matter what. In truth, they are programmed by Mindbender to follow a command hierarchy. In order of importance, they are to obey what they think is best for Cobra as an organization, unless counter-ordered by the Crimson Twins, unless counter-ordered by Cobra Commander… unless counter-ordered by Mindbender himself. Z-Virus Mindbender has also developed, with the help of Typhoid, a virus that turns normal humans into savage, blood-thirsty fast zombies. He’s experimented with a small group of programmed Zombie-Vipers, but thus far he hasn’t worked out a way to both mass-infect and mass-program a populace at the same time – meaning any zombies created in the field would be just as dangerous to Cobra personnel as Joes. Nonetheless, the experimentation continues, mostly on the safety of Cobra Island… --BZero (talk) 02:22, June 27, 2018 (UTC)